


Morning

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: A sleepy Natsu is too much for Laxus to resist, and it can't hurt to have a lazy morning once in a while, right?





	Morning

    Laxus grinned as he finally heard movement from the direction of the bedroom, moving across to start the coffee although he hesitated for a moment, wondering whether he really wanted to give Natsu of all people coffee, after all the idiot was hyperactive enough as it was. However, it had been a long night and Natsu took forever too wake up, and if he got too much he could always dump him on his teammates, besides it would provide some entertainment if they made it to the guild later. He had just gone to get the milk from the fridge when he heard someone stumbling, and he turned just in time to see the smaller Dragon-slayer stumble into view, Natsu just managing to grab the doorframe to steady himself before he could fall headfirst into the kitchen. The clumsiness startled the blond for a moment, as he knew just how graceful the Fire mage could be when he wanted, but then he was distracted by the sight of Natsu’s expression and his earlier grin morphed into a softer smile.

   Natsu was leaning against the doorframe now and Laxus had a sneaking suspicion it was the only thing keeping him upright, a tired grin spreading across Natsu’s face as he finally managed to focus on the blond. And damn it, that sleepy grin was far too cute, especially when it was paired with an impressive bedhead, the pink hair sticking up in every possible direction. As he watched Natsu reached up to rub at his eyes, yawning widely before stretching, his shirt rising and revealing a strip of pale skin and Laxus found his gaze shifting towards it. It was a tempting sight, especially as he knew that Natsu was too sleepy to argue with him at the moment, whist usually everything between them turned into a fight for dominance, neither of them wanting to lose ground although they always seemed to find a middle path.

“Don’t…. even think about….it…I…” Natsu’s tired protest trailed off into a bunch of jumbled words, before disappearing into a wide yawn and Laxus sighed as he allowed his attention to shift away from the tempting strip of skin. However, he couldn’t resist moving across to the Fire mage, leaning down to kiss him gently. The fact that Natsu made no effort to try and seize control of the kiss telling him that the idiot really wasn’t awake yet, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, Natsu leaning against him with a sleepy hum.

“Morning…” Laxus said softly, pulling back and smiling down at Natsu, amused as he caught sight of the faint hint of colour on the other’s cheeks before Natsu buried his face against his chest, arms wrapping around him as he yawned out a greeting.

“M-morning.”

“Why don’t you go back to bed?” Laxus suggested, fairly sure that he was now the only reason why Natsu was still upright and he could feel the smaller Dragon-slayer’s breathing beginning to ease out and he brushed his fingers through the messy bedhead as he heard a sleepy protest from the other teen. _Stubborn idiot…_ There was no real irritation to that thought, and he toyed with pink strands for a moment longer before a wicked grin spread across his lips. “Natsu…?” He asked, testing his partner’s alertness because as much as he enjoyed sparring with Natsu, he didn’t really fancy a flaming fist to the face this early in the morning and he knew that was what would happen if things went south. However, all he got was a soft noise that could have been acknowledgement or the start of a soft snore, because Natsu it seemed could always snore no matter what position he was in and it really wouldn’t surprise the blond if the Fire mage had fallen asleep in that position.

    Satisfied that he wouldn’t be experiencing any retribution any time soon, Laxus pounced, scooping the other Dragon-slayer up into what could only be called a princess carry. He paused for a second when Natsu shifted, but all the smaller teen did was curl closer, burying his head against Laxus’s shoulder before settling once more and Laxus shook his head, _one of these days he’s going to be the death of me_. As he headed for the stairs, he felt the familiar, possessive warmth that rose in his chest, loving the fact that only he got to see this side of Natsu and enjoying the fact Natsu’s size made it ridiculously easy for Laxus to hold him like this, although he knew Natsu would be less than impressed if he was awake. Which was why moments like this were prefect he thought, leaning in to kiss him gently on the forehead as he carefully moved up the stairs and headed for their room.

    Shoving the door open he sighed as he took in the state of the bed, it was clear that Natsu had just stumbled out of the bed, the covers laying partially sprawled across the ground as though they had been tangled around him when he emerged and Laxus shook his head. Moving to the bed he deposited Natsu on the bed, the warmth in his chest growing as Natsu promptly protested the separation, reaching out blindly to try and find him. Laxus quickly gathered the scattered covers and dumped them over the Fire mage, not that Natsu really needed them with his magic, although for all that the idiot did seem to like making nests in the covers often leaving Laxus without any. Already Natsu was gathering them around himself, distracted from his search for Laxus and the blond rolled his eyes at the sight before tugging the covers away just enough for him to slip into the bed as well.

   They were supposed to be heading the guild later and he was certain Natsu had mentioned something about a job with Erza and the others and no doubt they would both get hell from the redhead later, but it was hard to care about that when Natsu immediately rolled over and latched onto him, olive eyes opening for a moment and that same stupidly, cute grin from earlier crept across his face again.

“Laxus…” The sleepy murmur of his name made Laxus grin, but before he could reply Natsu’s eyes had slipped shut once more and the Fire mage had curled up against his chest. Erza could yell at them as much as she wanted, he thought as he wrapped his arms around smaller teen, there was no way he was going to throw away a chance at a lazy morning cuddling with Natsu.


End file.
